gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
JDG-00X Devil Gundam
JDG-00X Devil Gundam is a fictional mobile armor in the anime television series Mobile Fighter G Gundam. When Mobile Fighter G Gundam was translated to English, the name was changed to "Dark Gundam," due to Sunrise's fears that the Devil name would offend some people (see GF13-017NJII God Gundam for details). History The Ultimate Gundam was created in the space colony of Neo-Japan by Dr. Raizo Kasshu and his eldest son, Kyoji Kasshu, with the noble purpose of healing the planet Earth through the use of nanomachines. The Ultimate Gundam's nano-technology was incredible, capable of self-evolution, self-regeneration, and self-replication which would heal the world after being ravaged by so many years of war and misuse. However, shortly before the 13th Gundam Fights were scheduled to begin in the year Future Century 60, the Ultimate Gundam would be stolen, and Mikino Kasshu, Raizo's wife and Kyoji's mother, would be murdered. The alleged culprit was none other than Kyoji Kasshu, who fled to Earth with the Ultimate Gundam with the Neo-Japanese military in hot pursuit. The Ultimate Gundam was severely damaged by the atmospheric re-entry, and it crash landed on Earth. Evolution After it crash landed, the Ultimate Gundam's systems malfunctioned, and when it begin to repair the damage it had sustained, it started to change. It would evolve into the monstrous Devil Gundam, and it set about accomplishing its goal of healing the world. However, as the Devil Gundam saw it, the problem with the world was humanity, and eliminating mankind became its number one priority. As for Kyoji, he had become integrated with the Devil Gundam and became its core life unit. Major Ulube Ishikawa was soon sent to re-capture the Devil Gundam at the crash site, but the Devil Gundam easily overpowered the mobile suit forces sent after it, leaving Ulube as the only survivor. For his part in creating the Devil Gundam, Dr. Raizo Kasshu was sentenced to be cryogenically frozen. Domon Kasshu, the younger son of Dr. Kasshu, who was away training to be a master martial artist when the theft of the Ultimate Gundam occurred, was forced to become the official Gundam Fighter for the nation of Neo-Japan. Domon was told that he must both win the Gundam Fight Tournament and recover the Devil Gundam. If Domon was able to do both, his father's sentence would be overturned and he would be unfrozen, but if he failed his father would stay frozen forever. Infuriated at his brother for murdering his mother, stealing the Ultimate Gundam, and leaving his father to an icy prison, Domon set out to Earth at the start of the 13th Gundam Fight with a picture of his brother Kyoji in hand, asking everyone he meets if they have seen him. Gundam Fight As the Gundam Fight went on, Domon Kasshu eventually made his way to the Shinjuku area of Tokyo, where he was attacked by strange yellow, cyclopic mobile suits. He was saved by his old mentor Master Asia, who destroyed several of the mobile suits before leading Domon to safety. The mobile suits were the Death Army, pawns created by the Devil Gundam to guard it while it hibernated beneath Shinjuku while continuing to recuperate and evolve. The Devil Gundam's corrupted nanomachines, known as DG Cells, were actively creating weapons, raising the dead as zombies to become the pilots for its Death Army mobile suits, controlling living human beings and animals, and assimilating new technology so the Devil Gundam could grow. Upon exploring the subways beneath Shinjuku, Domon discovered the Devil Gundam and something else that shocked him: several of the other nations' Gundam Fighters were under its control. Chibodee Crocket, Sai Saici, Argo Gulskii, and George de Sand were all under the influence of the DG cells, and to make matters worse, Domon's mentor Master Asia was allied with the Devil Gundam not because he was under its control but because he believed he could use the Devil Gundam to remove mankind from the Earth so nature could restore itself. The other Gundam Fighters were saved by the sacrifice of the old Shuffle Alliance. The Devil Gundam then finished evolving into its Second Stage, and it erupted from beneath the ground. Domon Kasshu fought the Devil Gundam in his own GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam and tried to damage it with his ultimate "Shining Finger Sword" attack, but due to his hesitation of wanting to kill Kyoji, Domon missed and the energy was absorbed into the Devil Gundam. This allowed the Devil Gundam to make a complete recovery, and it made its escape along with Master Asia. Travel to South America At the urging of Neo-Germany Gundam Fighter Schwartz Bruder, Domon Kasshu went to South America to train in the Guyana Highlands, the very spot where Master Asia had trained him to be a martial artist. However, the Devil Gundam and Master Asia followed Domon and attacked with massive hordes of Death Army variations and Gundam Heads, devastating the Guyana Highlands. Domon's Shining Gundam was able to defeat the Devil Gundam and its hordes, but in the process, it was severely damaged by Master Asia. But when all seemed lost, Domon's partner Rain Mikamura sent Domon the new GF13-017NJII God Gundam which Domon used to defeat Master Asia and flee the Guyana Highlands. The curse of the Devil Gundam would not be ended that easily. Under the consultations of Master Asia, Wong Yunfat, the leader of Neo-Hong Kong, had the Devil Gundam's remains transferred to Hong Kong, the location of the Gundam Fight Finals. Wong believed he could use the Devil Gundam to make his rule of the Earth more permanent; however, the Devil Gundam was badly damaged, and worst of all, Kyoji Kasshu was on the brink of death and almost worthless as the Devil Gundam's core life unit. Wong set out to find a way to try and replace Kyoji, and his scientists discovered that a male was not as suited to be the core life unit as a female, the givers of life. Wong schemed to make Allenby Beardsley, the fighter for Neo-Sweden, the Devil Gundam's new core life unit. Master Asia, on the other hand, believed that Domon Kasshu, the most powerful of all of the fighters, should be the new Core Unit. Gundam Fight Tournament As the final Battle Royale, the last fight of the Gundam Fight Tournament, began, the Devil Gundam was set loose on Lantau Island It was here that Domon learned the truth. The Neo-Japanese military, lead by Ulube, were the ones who had attempted to steal the Ultimate Gundam and the ones who murdered Domon and Kyoji's mother, and they froze Dr. Kasshu to keep this a secret. Kyoji took the Ultimate Gundam to prevent the military from stealing it. Schwartz Bruder was actually a clone of Domon's brother Kyoji that was created through the use of DG Cells. Kyoji tried to use Schwartz to lead Domon to the Devil Gundam so that he would kill Kyoji and destroy the Devil Gundam. Armed with the knowledge that he had been lied to, Domon was forced to grant his brother's pleas for a mercy killing and used the Sekiha Tenkyoken against his brother and his clone, rendering the Devil Gundam useless. Domon was crowned the winner of the Gundam Fights, bringing victory home to Neo-Japan, but Ulube recovered what little remained of the Devil Gundam and transported it to his home colony of Neo-Japan. He followed Wong's research and chose a woman to be the new core life unit: Domon's partner Rain Mikamura. The Devil Gundam grew more powerful than ever, growing at an alarming rate, and soon it had absorbed the entire colony of Neo-Japan, becoming the Colony Devil Gundam. This mode was vastly unlike all previous evolutions, as most of its body structure was composed of gigantic Gundam heads that were clumped together with a drastically different primary head design. Ulube, driven mad with power, declared that he would be the Earth's permanent ruler, and the other nations responded by declaring war on Neo-Japan. As the armies of the world fought the Colony Devil Gundam, the Shuffle Alliance infiltrated the interior of the colony to try and stop the Devil Gundam at its source. Ulube, now little more than an avatar to allow the Devil Gundam to talk to its human foes, attempted to stop them by transforming the power generator into the monstrous Grand Master Gundam, a gigantic fusion of the Devil Gundam's Four Kings. Ulube and his new Gundam were defeated by the Shuffle Alliance's team attack (Bakunetsu Shuffle Doumei Ken/Erupting Shuffle Alliance Attack), and Ulube turned to dust. While his allies stood behind to hold off the regenerating Grand Master Gundam, Domon ventured deeper into the colony. Final evolution Domon arrived at the core, where he found Rain, only to find that the Devil Gundam had reached the apex of its evolution. This "core Devil Gundam" had Rain as its pilot and was said to be a manifestation of Rain's desire to keep Domon away. With its vastly superior power and regenerative abilities, the Devil Gundam handily defeated Domon, but in his moment of weakness, Domon finally admitted his love for Rain. Hearing his cries, Rain was able to break free from the Devil Gundam, rendering it immobile without a core unit. Domon and Rain combined their power and love into a new attack, the "Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken," which pierced the core of the Devil Gundam. Without its core, the remainder of the Devil Gundam crumbled into a skeletal frame, ending the conflict. Further evolutions In Shin Super Robot Taisen, Hajime Katoki designed yet another form of the Devil Gundam as a secret last boss. In addition, Super Robot Wars NEO also features a redesign of the Devil Gundam as one of the last bosses in the game. While in Super Robot Wars 64, the Colony Devil Gundam was born from the combination of Devil Gundam and Axis. Gallery 128724.jpg|Devil Gundam Gundam War Card Variants * JDG-010 Devil Gundam Junior External Links *Devil Gundam on Wikipedia *Devil Gundam on MAHQ ja:JDG-009X デビルガンダム